Public Appearance
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: She and Oliver were finally going public with their relationship after two months in hiding from the public scrutiny and the paparazzi that followed Oliver Queen, CEO. Companion piece to Summer Lovin' [OLICITY]


**I'm actually supposed to be working on my Scandal story right now, but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, the link to Felicity's dress is on my profile page, and I would appreciate it if you saw that first beofre you read the story:) **

**This is a companion peice to my other Arrow story, _Summer Lovin_' and it's not really necessary to read that first but that's what I recommend!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity Smoak sighed as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she had two hours to get dolled up and attend another one of Queen Consolidated many Christmas parties, courtesy of Oliver Queen, CEO, the vigilante and her boyfriend. It still felt weird calling him her boyfriend, but she liked it. She appreciated life and went with the flow. But that was not right now, when said Oliver Queen was being probably the laziest guy in Starling City, still in his white dress shirt and pants, not even bothering to search for his black jacket that he claimed was mysteriously missing since that morning.

She was standing in front of the sink, dressed only in her dark green strapless bra and matching boy-shorts, she had time to put on the dress, preferring to put on her make-up first. And today was an important night. She and Oliver were finally going public with their relationship after two months in hiding from the public scrutiny and the paparazzi that followed Oliver Queen, CEO.

"Hey, have you seen my-" Oliver Queen stopped mid-sentence, azure blue eyes immediately darkening as his eyes found his girlfriend, standing in the bathroom in nothing but her underwear, in his favorite color no less.

"What?" she asked, a little self-conscious the way he was looking at her. They had been sleeping together for the past one month but she still felt shy, and right now she could see the lust in his eyes, but chose not to comment on it, smirking in triumph inside her head, pleased that she could garner such a reaction out of him.

"Did you want something Oliver?" she asked, making her voice purposely seductive, at least she hoped she sounded something like it, a small smile on her lips as she walked towards him.

He nodded, as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him chastely, "My cufflinks," he replied, as he kissed the hollow crevice under her ear and made his way to her neck, "The silver ones," he added, smirking as her eyes closed in pleasure, a soft hum of contentment on her lips.

His hands moved to remove her bra, but just before he unhooked them with well practiced ease, she squirmed out his grasp, "Second drawer on the left side of the bed," she called out as she closed the door in his face, thinking how adorable he looked with a confused expression on his face.

"We can totally cancel you know," he spoke out, as she heard him rummaging through the drawers, "They wouldn't notice that we're missing."

She snorted, "Yeah right," she said, applying the second coat of mascara, till her flat-iron got heated up. She decided to style her hair the same way she had done a year ago for the failed party Oliver had thrown for his mother Moira Queen. It was easier to do and a lot faster.

Half an hour later, she walked out of the bathroom, hair and make-up done as she sat down in front of her vanity table, searching for the emerald studs in her jewel box. Finally locating them and quickly putting them on, she slipped on the diamond bangle that Oliver had gifted her, "Hey, could you take my green shoes out the closet? They'll be in a black shoe box," she told Oliver who was sipping Diet Coke as he flipped through the channels of her 32'' flat-screen TV.

"Yeah," he called out, as he walked towards the closet in her bedroom, kissing her softly on the shoulder as he passed her, "Is it this one?" he asked, holding out a dark grey box.

" I said black colour Oliver," she said, glancing at the shoe box through the mirror of her vanity table, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's cluelessness.

"Found it!" he said, opening the box as he handed her a pair of green 4-inch heels, custom made with a lace and satin design.

Carefully slipping it on, she took out the full-length dress out of the bag; it was quite plain, nothing too fancy, elegant and simple with a sweetheart neckline which cinched just below her chest and flowed freely.

"Zip me up?" she asked, as she moved aside her hair as Oliver stepped towards her, his hand tracing its way down her back until it reached her zip, at least seven inches below her bra strap. She had already half zipped it up, but he slowly started to unzip it until it reached her back side, he being able to see the a small part of the dark green underwear. The dress slipped down, exposing her bra as his hand caressed it, her nipples peaked as he continued his administrations.

Gently she tapped his thigh, her bright green polish a stark contrast to his black tailored pants, "Wrong way Oliver," even her own voice was a bit breathless.

"Felicity…" he mumbled, kissing her exposed shoulder softly, hoping to persuade her, smirking against her skin as she leaned further against him.

"Oliver."

Reluctantly, he removed his hand and zipped up the back of her dress. Surely they could still make it to the party, after all since when did Oliver Queen not arrive fashionably late?

She turned around as she linked her arms around his neck, "Later," she murmured as she pressed a kiss against his jaw, "I promise."

Pressing a small kiss to her forehead, he tightened his hold on her, "Wait," he said, "I have something for you."

"Oliver…" she started, he always spent too much on her, "You know that it's not necessary and-"

"Open it," he whispered, holding out a rectangular velvet box. Taking it from his hands, she gasped, as she gently took out a silver chain with three small diamonds in the center, "It's gorgeous, Oliver," she said, kissing him softly, her lips gently sliding over his, "Help me put it on?"

Quickly obliging her, he clasped the necklace around her neck as she turned around to face him, "Well?" she twirled, "Good enough for our first public appearance together?"

"Beautiful," he breathed, causing her to blush, "I thought it was little too green," she started, "But then Thea said it looked good and I knew that green was your favorite colour so-"

"Felicity?" he asked, an amused smile on his lips.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking sheepish, "Shutting up now," she said as she grabbed her silver clutch.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking every inch of the handsome billionaire in a classic black tux.

She took a deep breath, willing the butterflies that had been in her stomach since the past one week, "Yeah. Let's do this."

Linking her arm through his, they walked out the front door. She was ready to face life as Oliver Queen's girlfriend.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your comments! Please review!**

**Any updates or new stories, I will be tweeting about it, I'm ConfdBrunette on Twitter, follow me and I follow back:)**

**Cheers**

**CB**

**PS: I'm planning to do another follow-up piece to this, but I'm not sure, feed my muse through your reviews:)**


End file.
